


After the Tone

by bellatemple



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Look I don't actually know, Pre-Condos, Season/Series 09, Voicemail, epistolary -- sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatemple/pseuds/bellatemple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You have. Twelve. New messages in your mailbox.<i></i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><i>*Beeep*</i><br/></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Tone

**Author's Note:**

> So this would be my first dabbling in WtNV. I have not heard "Condos", the special double length live show, and as such haven't actually heard canon Carlos. 
> 
> All I know is I watched Supernatural 9x18 and the primary thing I got out of it was "What if the Carlos Sam's talking to at the beginning is Cecil's Carlos?" 
> 
> Note: this work is pretty much spoiler free for both Supernatural and Welcome to Night Vale, though it technically takes place during 9x18 of Supernatural. 
> 
> So. Tada!

"Sam? It's Carlos. I know you've got your own jobs going, but with Bobby gone and Garth -- well, you know -- there's not really another good hunter contact I can turn to. You sent me all those sigils for dealing with demons and all but -- Sam, they're not working. I don't know if it's that I used them wrong if if these things aren't actually demons, but they just laughed. One of them is using the devil's trap as a hopscotch board. I need something else. I doesn't matter how big or flashy -- the people here won't even blink. Did I tell you about the wheat crisis? Anyway, get back to me. They've infiltrated the schools." 

*Beeep*

"Sam. Carlos again. Could you scan or photograph those pages you mentioned? I'm sorry to hassle you, but I will not brave the town library again. Their occult section is phenomenal, but Steve -- did you guys ever meet Steve? -- he brought a book back two minutes overdue, and the librarian actually hissed at him. I mean, hackles-raised, fangs-bared hissing, like a cat. An evil cat. I didn't even know that librarians had fangs. Now Steve spends all his time staring blankly at the wall and humming. Not a song, just this weird, two-toned note, like the sound emitted by deep space. I don't want to be reactionary or anything, but I think they took the fine out of his soul. You've seen souls, right? Are they all sort of glowy? Anyway, get back to me. And let me know if you or Dean need any help with your stuff, too, man. It might be nice to get out of this town for a little while." 

*Beeep*

"Sam. Carlos. Nevermind about the book scans. I found a, uh. Guide. Of sorts. My boyfriend told me not to trust her, but I'm pretty sure he's required to do that by his employers, and they've bought out the Sheriff's secret police. If you don't hear from me again -- just know I love you guys, and that no matter what anyone says, I don't think the two of you are responsible for destroying the universe. It's far too vast and mind-bogglingly unknowable for any two entities to have much of an effect at all, in the grand scheme of things." 

*Beeep* 

*Three minutes of unwavering pink noise, interrupted at the 2:54 mark by an agonized wail, just barely recognizable as human.* 

*Beeep*

"Carlos again. What do you guys know about evil doppelgangers? Not, like, shapeshifters, just, you know, someone who looks identical to you, down to the very last, infinitesimal detail, until you've forgotten how it was you were so certain that you existed in the world as an individual master of your own destiny. The kind you just know you're meant to battle to the death because the universe cannot abide the two of you occupying the same metaphysical space at the same time. 

"I'm asking for a friend." 

*Beeep*

*whispering* "Sam! Do not trust the librarians! They will only lead you to destruction! Or possibly the works of Stephen Covey, which is actually secretly the same thing. Spread the word, Sam, they're here, and they are hungry, and we have caught their attention." 

*Beeep*

"Hey, Sam. It's Carlos. If you and Dean ever want to take a break for awhile, you should totally come out and visit me. The library down here is amazing." 

*Beeep*

*30 seconds of unholy shrieking*

*Beeep*

"-- never take us alive! Do you hear me? We are hunters and we are men of science and you cannot break --" 

*Beeep*

"Sam. It took my phone. If you've gotten any other messages from me, do not listen to them. There's something happening here. Something . . . growing. It's malevolent and not in the causal way that most demons are, where you know they regard us humans as simple livestock, to be groomed and harvested in the grand battle of good and evil. This is . . different. It's taken over the whole town. I think it has plans to expand from here. It's very important that you not trust anything I tell you until this is over. I'll give you the code phrase. It'll be --" *static*

*Beeep*

"What -- what's happening? I don't -- Sam, are you there? I don't understand what's happening. I don't know where I am. I don't know why I am. I don't know where I got this deerskin briefcase. I don't know -- I don't -- I know -- don't -- I. I. I. Don't. _Don't!_ "

*Beeep*

"Hey Sam, it's Carlos. How's that brother of yours doing? I just thought I'd catch up, see what's going on. Are you still the center of your own expanding, multi-dimensional universe wherein every religious narrative has direct parallels with your personal lives? Man, those were crazy times. Call me later, huh? We should hang out, get some beers or something. Bye-eee!"

*Beeep*

 _You have no more messages in your mailbox._

*Beeep*


End file.
